


Nothing Ever Goes According To Plan

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nothing goes right for Kazuichi, Threesome - F/M/M, Urination, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Kazuichi pranks Gundham by grabbing him from behind, things begin to spiral rapidly out of his control.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 57





	Nothing Ever Goes According To Plan

“Hey, Hajime! You gotta sec?” Kazuichi draped an arm over his shoulders without waiting for a reply.

“Do you need something?” Hajime had to suppress a sigh; the happy-go-lucky mechanic had no sense of personal space.

“Wanna help me prank Gundham?”

“That sounds dangerous!”

“Nah man. We won’t take things that far. I just wanna trick him into having someone actually touch him. I don’t buy this curse and poison stuff one bit and I wanna see what will happen if he is touched.” Kazuichi began to walk towards a nearby bench.

“Well, yes I do think he’s exaggerating, but what about the Dark Devas?”

“You mean his hamsters?” Kazuichi laughed. “Don’t be stupid; even if they bite me, they’re just hamsters.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Distract him. Ask about the special talents of each Deva or something, so I can get behind him, and grab him. And that’s it. You in?”

Hajime had a bad feeling about this, but he didn’t have a choice. “I’m in.”

“Great! Oh here he comes now! Just act casual, Haji! I know you’ve got this!” Ducking inside the hotel lobby, Kazuichi hid just in time as Gundham came down the walkway from the cottages.

“Hey, Gundham. Do you have a second?”

“Is there something you need?”

“I was wondering if you could tell me more about how you bred each of the Dark Devas?” Hajime was cool as a cucumber, because that was something he had honestly been planning to ask Gundham anyway.

“Ah an excellent question.” Gundham launched into an elaborate explanation that involved genotypes, coat patterns, the genetic makeup of the parents, and other technical terms that Hajime could not even begin to understand.

And as predicted, he was so wrapped up in his elaborate explanation that he completely failed to notice Kazuichi until the other man already had his arms wrapped around Gundham’s middle, fingertips brushing the bare skin of his arm.

“Yaaaahhhhh!” Gundham screamed shrilly, shattering the peace of the day as he yanked himself from Kazuichi’s embrace.

“Holy shit that was loud!” Kazuichi’s hands flew to his ears.

“W-w-w-what is the meaning of this?!” Even Gundham’s voice trembled as his too-wide eyes scoured the area for the source of his distress, landing on Kazuichi. “You utter fool! You could have been disintegrated! Had your flesh touched my own…”

“But I did and nothing happened.”

“You… did?” Gundham was surprised. “How could a being as unworthy as you touch the flesh of the Supreme Overlord and walk away unscathed?”

“Because it’s just skin?” Kazuichi didn’t need Hajime’s frantic signaling to know he had gone too far. “Look, man, I just wanted to see what would happen if someone did touch you, but I took things way too far. I’m sorry.”

“Your apology is inadequate for the distress you have caused, however it is accepted.” Gundham appeared to be blushing as he turned away and fled to his cottage.

“Just let him go.” Hajime stopped Kazuichi from following. “I didn’t think you planned to hug him.”

“Eh, what’s the point unless you go all out?” Kazuichi sighed. “But man, this is boring; have you seen Miss Sonia?”

“She was walking with Gundham this morning, but I haven’t seen her since lunch.”

“Walking with Gundham? Why?” Kazuichi’s face dropped, like he had just been punched in the stomach.

“I dunno.” Hajime sighed. “Does it matter?”

“Yes it matters! She should only have eyes for me! I need to go find her and confess my love!” He tried to take off, and his stomach rumbled loudly.

“Sounds like what you need is dinner.”

“Haha… you may be right.” Kazuichi laughed sheepishly.

Together they headed for the hotel restaurant to eat, then they retreated to their respective cottages for the night.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Gundham hurried back to his cottage, and jumped into the shower after placing each of his four Devas; San-D, Jum-P, Cham-P, and Maga-Z; into the playpen he had set up for them.

Again and again he replayed the moment he had been unexpectedly embraced from behind. A hand had been on his hip almost dangerously close to the core of his being, and there had been unfamiliar pressure against his ass.

"Was he hard?" His hands ran down his own body, but it wasn't enough. It was never enough.

Kazuichi Soda had the power to breach his defenses, and had pressed a hard-on against him. 

Unbidden, the image of himself, Gundham Tanaka, the Supreme Overlord, spread-eagle beneath the pink haired boy as he thrust repeatedly into him, came into his mind. A vision from the future, or a mere delusion he did not know.

His body had already endured such abuse that the idea of a cock up his ass did not panic him, though it did not excite him either.

If that was to be his future, who was he to argue; the fact that he was desperately lonely, and longed for intimacy notwithstanding.

Turning off his shower, he dressed without collecting his Dark Devas to ask Kazuichi what his intentions had been.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“What does she see in  _ Gundham?! _ ” Kazuichi lay on his back, hugging his pillow to his chest, huffing at the ceiling.

The ceiling that did not respond, because ceilings cannot talk.

But at that moment, there was a rapid banging at his front door.

“Miss Sonia?” He leapt out of bed, flying across the room, flinging the door open, and finding himself face to face with… Gundham Tanaka.

“What do you want?” His face fell faster than a soufflé caught in an earthquake.

“I wish to test why you, an undeserving mortal, could touch my flesh and walk away unscathed.”

“Oh?” With a sigh, he decided to let Gundham in. No need in having the conversation outside, and risking anyone thinking he’d groped the man. “Look, Gundham, you’re a normal human, not an angel/demon or whatever you call yourself. Of course nothing bad will happen if I touch you.”

“Shall we test that?”

“What, are you asking me to touch you or something?”

When Gundham blushed and said nothing, he realized that was exactly what Gundham was asking, so he gently took his hand. “See, nothing’s happening.”

Which was true in more ways than one, though it took Kazuichi a moment to realize why that was odd. “Indeed.” Gundham slowly unwound his scarf, a scarf that was hamster free for once.

“No Devas?”

“They have a palace befitting the Dark Devas of the supreme overlord back in my cottage.” Gundham let the scarf drop to the floor, removing his jacket next.

It was then that Kazuichi realized he was undressing. “Whoa whoa whoa! Dude I so don’t go for guys!”

“You alone have breached my barriers and walked away unscathed…” His cheeks were pink.

“Oh yeah I guess you would be a virgin, huh? What with not wanting anyone to touch you.” Kazuichi laughed softly as Gundham hesitated.

"I appear to be mistaken regarding your intentions." As he turned to go, Kazuichi saw how his eyes shone; never before had he ever seen such hurt, and he felt like an ass.

"Wait. I can't promise anything but… but maybe a little experimenting won't be so bad. Let's start slow and see how my little guy responds."

"Acceptable." Gundham's smirk was normal, but the grateful look in his eyes was new.

"But I don't really get why you'd think I was coming onto you."

"I could feel you against me, far too firmly for it to have been soft."

"Oh!" It was Kazuichi's turn to turn bright red. "That's not…!" Kazuichi thought back, but couldn't recall if he had been pitching a tent or not, though he could get hard at the drop of a pin and not always notice so he very well might have been. "That was not intentional." He finished lamely.

"I am aware." Gundham removed his open button-up shirt and his boots, then slowly approached Kazuichi.

"I guess we start with kissing." Knowing he would have to take the lead, Kazuichi braced himself to kiss a guy.

"Indeed." Gundham stood still, his lips parted slightly, and his eyes closed.

Kazuichi expected it to feel weird, but his lips were just lips; surprisingly soft, supple lips.

“Ah!” He pulled back, surprised.

“You okay?”

Gundham nodded, obviously not trusting his voice as he leaned forward, almost against his will, so Kazuichi kissed him again.

This time Gundham kissed him back, slow, shy, and oddly innocent.

“I saw a vision of us.” The words fell from parted lips as Kazuichi pulled back to just breathe.

“Of us? Huh?”

“You were atop me, thrusting into my unresisting body.”

Kazuichi relaxed; if this was Gundham’s way of saying he was a bottom, or at least okay with bottoming, that was fine with him. He might be kinda okay with kissing a guy, but there’s no way Gundham’s cock was going anywhere near his anus, much less inside it.

“I see. When did this vision take place?”

“That I could not determine.” Gundham’s hands pulled his jumpsuit open, sliding inside, touching him over the thin fabric of the undershirt he wore.

“Tell me, have you lain with a woman before?”

“Huh?” Kazuichi was surprised by the question. “Oh, you mean have I fucked a chick? Yeah, I have. Twice.” When he had first changed his style to be more punk, he had lost most of his friends, but had been chased by super hot girls. Most of them had just scared him, but twice he allowed himself to be seduced. This was the first time he’d taken the lead though, and that made him nervous.

“Shall I disrobe?”

“Hmm…” Kissing was okay, but he was still uncertain how his little guy was reacting. “Yeah, okay.”

Gundham wasted no time and was soon clad in nothing but his skin and earring, his cheeks pink as he waited for Kazuichi to say something.

“Well…” He broke off.

“Holy shit I’m totally hard right now.” Kazuichi was surprised, and not just because he was hard, but because Gundham’s body was gorgeous.

Slim and hairless except for a soft nest around the base of his half-hard cock, pale nipples barely visible against flesh only a few shades paler than they were, it was as though Gundham was a canvas waiting for the right artist to finish the job. “Oh shit… holy shit…”

Gundham sat down on the bed uninvited, silent and fidgeting, and radiating an incredible air of innocence that Kazuichi had never imagined could come from a self proclaimed Supreme Overlord.

“Have you ever considered piercing your nipples? They would look so cute with studs!” Kazuichi babbled, only half aware of what he was saying as he stripped.

“No I have not. Perhaps that merits further reflection.” Gundham’s hand moved as though to cover his face with his scarf, but only found empty air as his scarf lay on the ground near the doorway.

“So uh… wanna shower first or…?”

“Please, cease these incessant delays!”

“Okay okay, I gotcha. Waiting is making you nervous, huh?” Kazuichi sat down beside Gundham, grabbed his chin, and kissed him, his free hand trailing over silken skin, sliding south to brush against soft curls. “Can I touch you?”

“Please.” This time it was Gundham who initiated the kiss as he pushed Kazuichi’s hand the final few inches to wrap around his shaft.

As one they lay back on the bed, kissing almost frantically as a hand wrapped around Kazuichi, and they stroked each other together.

Almost by accident, their tips brushed sending sparks running both of their spines starting from the point of contact, and the last of Kazuichi’s self control snapped. Pushing Gundham down, he lay down square on top of him, his hips wiggling to rub their shafts together again and again.

“KAZU!” Gundham shrieked shrilly as he came everywhere, his cock bobbing with each rough thrust of Kazuichi’s hips.

Not that the pink haired mechanic lasted more than a few seconds longer, his cum mixing with the breeders as it coated both of their chests and stomachs.

“Does that satisfy your ‘vision’?” Kazuichi laughed as he lay down beside Gundham to catch his breath.

“Hardly. My vision clearly showed you moving inside me, not against me.”

Kazuichi kissed him, sucking on Gundham’s tongue before letting go. “Glad to hear it, cuz I ain’t done yet.”

“Wait!” Kazuichi only just had time to be pissed as the breeder pushed off of the bed and headed for the door, before he was back with two items from his coat pocket; condoms and lube.

“Oh yeah I guess we will need those.” He took the lube as he blushed softly, but instead of uncapping the tube, he began to run his hands all over Gundham. “You have a beautiful bone structure.”

“Bone structure?” Gundham was so shocked he had no idea what else to say.

“Yeah, just feel these ribs! And your hips are exquisitely shaped!” Kazuichi fixated on his perversion to avoid thinking about the fact that he might actually like boys after all.

“Thank you…” Gundham allowed himself to be guided onto all fours, his hips raised as though to accept tribute from the mechanic, a position he was familiar with from breeding his minions.

And yet, when the first finger pressed against him, he could not keep from yelping in pain.

“Shit!” The pressure eased, becoming a rub rather than a shove, and Gundham relaxed again. “Have you never played with yourself here?”

“No, I have not.”

“You should have said so sooner! Shit…” Kazuichi sighed. “This ain’t gonna work, you’re way too tense, I can’t even get a finger in much less junior.”

Gundham groaned as he felt the finger retreat. “I see.”

“Are you sure you’re a bottom?”

“I have never thought about breeding myself before.” Gundham confessed softly. “However, I cannot imagine you as the bottom.”

“Dude, don’t force yourself if sex is that new to you. Not everyone wants or enjoys sex, and that's okay. So just relax and go at your own pace.” Kazuichi kissed him again before heading for the shower.

“My own pace?” All Gundham knew about sex came from breeding animals; he had never thought of himself as a sexual being, and did not know what his own pace was, but even so Kazuichi’s words felt right, and as he stood to join him in the shower, he was smiling softly.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_ Kazuichi hurried along the path, not wanting to be caught, the moonlight his only guide as the water drew near. _

_ He was nervous about breaking the rules, but did not care; all he wanted was the freedom of the outdoors and the feeling of the ocean caressing every inch of his body, so he didn’t hesitate to strip down completely, running naked into the waves. _

_ His heart slowed as seconds turned to moments, and moments turned to minutes, and still Monokuma did not appear to punish him for his public nudity as he played in the shallow water, not daring to go any deeper than his waist since he was not a strong swimmer, and was nervous about being swept out farther than he could swim to return to the shore. _

_ Giggling, he ran and swam in the shallows, and failed to notice as another voice joined in his laugher until he heard a dainty gasp from the shore. _

_ “Miss Sonia!” He covered himself with his hands, but knew she had already seen him, and was just glad that the water was warm, and he was hanging nicely and not all shrivelled up. _

_ “Do you mind if I join you?” Her hands were behind her unzipping her dress. _

_ “Not at all!” It was a dream come true, and he turned away to savor the moment as he heard her splash through the water towards him, to embrace him from behind. _

_ Hands turned his head, but something was wrong; the expected press of soft breasts was missing, and as he opened his eyes, he found red and grey ones staring back at him. _

He sat up, his heart in his throat, the dream already fading from his mind, except for the image of Gundham’s eyes.

“What am I doing?” He looked around, and found himself alone, which was odd, but a relief. Gundham had wanted to cuddle after their shower, and he had fallen asleep tracing his hands over beautifully shaped shoulder-blades, but clearly the breeder had not wanted to be caught in his bed by the morning light and had left during the night.

“Shit am I gay?” Kazuichi asked the silence of the room as the reality of what he had done hit him hard, but of course there was no answer to be found in the silence, or in the touch of an oddly sexy breeder.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Breakfast had ended hours ago, and he had brushed off all offers to hang, instead preferring to just wander on his own.

He needed to be alone with Miss Sonia, find out once and for all if he could still get it up around girls, but she was nowhere to be seen, and of course he’s frozen and been unable to ask her out in front of everyone at breakfast.

As the sun peaked overhead, then began the downslide towards the horizon, he found himself in front of her cottage, wondering if she might be home. Should he knock? But what would he say if she answered? It's not like it would be proper for him to admit that he wanted her to get him hard. He might be a pervert, but he was no lecher like that Teruteru was.

“Ah!”

He had just begun to turn away when he heard a sound from inside the cottage, a sound like a hushed moan, so he crept towards the window instead, and peered inside.

She was on her bed, naked, though he could not see her clearly, not with him lying on top of her, and thrusting into her.

He knew that body; had memorized it with his hands only the night before; Gundham Tanaka. But why was he making love to Miss Sonia? Wasn’t he gay?

Or was this his way of moving at his own pace? Maybe he was as confused as Kazuichi was, and trying to answer the question of why he had been unable to bottom the night before?

Even so, the sight of him defiling Miss Sonia was unforgivable, and with tears stinging his eyes, Kazuichi fled back to his own cottage before flinging himself onto the bed, sobbing heavily.

For hours he lay there, even after his tears had dried up, he just lay there, too hurt to move, ignoring every knock on his door, until his voice shattered his fugue.

“Open this infernal door!”

“Gundham…” He drew himself from the bed, noting with some surprise that it was dark, and just as he reached for the handle, the monitor came to life, announcing that it was ten o’clock.

It had been just past noon when he had seen them, how had he lost so much time?

“Kazuichi! Open. The. Door.”

“Fine.” He opened his door, his heart aching as he saw the man who had betrayed him to lie with another.

Wait, betrayed him? That sounded like he was jealous of Sonia for seducing Gundham, when it should be the other way around… Shouldn’t it?

“Can we come in?” He peered past Gundham, and saw that Sonia was with him.

“Fine, come on in.” His eyes hurt, and his throat was dry, so he turned away and headed for the bathroom to wash his face and get a drink of water.

“I know you saw us today.” Sonia’s voice was soft with embarrassment, but did not tremble. “Gundham saw you peering through the window. I’m sorry that my actions have caused you harm and distress.”

“Can you just tell me why?” Kazuichi no longer felt like crying, but he still didn’t understand what had happened.

“After I left last night, my mind kept repeating what you said, and I knew I needed to try being with a woman. Sonia has shown interest in me, and I believed her worthy to touch my flesh, so I asked for her assistance.”

“So it's true? You were with Gundham yesterday?” Sonia’s eyes were bright as she looked at Kazuichi.

“Yeah it’s true, but I ain’t gay. I was just giving him a hand. So what did you discover?”

“As you predicted, I am not a bottom, and I can perform easily with women. Nothing else.”

Sonia nudged Gundham, and he sighed. “Princess Sonia would like to request the chance to watch us in bed together.”

“You’re a yaoi fan too?”

She just smiled at him, and he sighed. “I’m not comfortable with just being watched, but if you joined in, that would be okay.” This was perfect, his chance to find out if he could still be with a woman while not offending Miss Sonia’s delicate sensibilities.

“Agreed.” Sonia smiled at him as she unzipped her dress; it was just like his dream, right down to Gundham’s presence.

The fabric slid down her arms to reveal a black lace bra, then down her legs to show matching panties, and Kazuichi jumped to full mast instantly. “Oh thank fucking god!”

“Is something wrong?”

“No! No, it's nothing.”

“So you did react to her.” Gundham smiled knowingly.

“S-shuddup!” To cover up his embarrassment, Kazuichi removed his jumpsuit, proudly revealing his colorful, tented boxers.

Gundham too stripped down, revealing that his hamsters were missing once more, but he didn’t question it. It was more than obvious by now that he was not comfortable with his pets watching him have sex.

Also, he revealed that he was not wearing any underwear, not that anyone minded.

“So, how are we doing this?”

Gundham’s response was to put an arm around both of them, pulling Kazuichi and Sonia closer to him as he kissed each in turn, drawing them in closer and closer until it was a three way kiss. Then he was gone, and Kazuichi was just kissing Sonia.

It was a dream come true, even the taste of her mouth was amazing.

“Hey um… can I kiss you somewhere else?”

She nodded, and so he led her to his bed. “Take off your panties, please.”

“Remember, you can only taste.”

“Yeah, okay.” He grinned, already knowing that he’d be able to win her over if she was so easy that an incompetent virgin like Gundham could make love to her.

Even so, he was surprised when she really did remove her panties, exposing a pretty pussy that had recently been shaved. “Spread your legs a bit more.”

She did, and now he could see inside her flaps as he lay between her legs. Slowly, he leaned in and licked her, savoring the taste.

Then he pulled back. “Wait, I have an idea.” And he removed his own boxers, his cock bobbing with the motion.

“No, you can’t!”

“Don’t worry this isn’t for you.”  _ Not yet anyway. _

“Is it perhaps for me?” Gundham asked, his face once more buried in the scarf he had put back on, looking mildly ridiculous since the only other clothing he was wearing was the scarf.

“You got it. Play with me from behind; and I’m cool with you thigh or crack-fucking me while you’re at it, but no real penetration.” He remembered Sonia’s request to watch them, and him eating her out left Gundham hanging which wasn’t good, so this was his compromise.

Gundham slowly nodded, though he was still very pink behind the scarf.

“That is a wonderful idea!” Sonia drew his attention once more, and this time he lay down with a fully developed intent to make her scream. In a good way, of course.

“Wait, should I remove my bra as well?” She stopped him with a hand in his hair just before his tongue could caress her inner folds once more.

“Yes please!” He pulled off his undershirt as she undid her bra, and then he was looking at the most perfectly formed breasts he had ever seen.

Leaning forward, he kissed first one, then the other, using his hands to test the firmness as he came a little just from the taste and texture of Miss Sonia’s breasts.

“Please, excuse me.” They separated at the remark, both looking over at Gundham who had slipped into the bathroom without closing the door.

“I have never seen a man urinate before.”

“That’s normal.” Kazuichi refrained from pointing out that she couldn’t really see Gundham pee either, since his back was towards the glass, blocking their view. 

“Maybe later you could urinate while facing the glass?”

“Huh?” He was surprised by the question.

“So I can witness the full show.”

He considered it; he would have to squat over the bowl, which would be awkward, but not impossible. “It would be easier if you just came in with me and stood beside me. In order to face the glass I would have to squat, and that doesn’t sound easy at all.”

“Oh I see. I shall follow you into the bathroom then, when you next need to urinate.” To his complete surprise, she then leaned forward and ran a finger down his cock.

“Yes ma’am!” While he still didn’t know why she was so curious, he did get the appeal, since Gundham had dribbled quite a bit in the shower the night before, ending with a mad dash for the toilet, and he’d seen the whole show.

The fact that the breeder was really cute while in full flow was one he wanted to keep to himself, at least for the time being.

Not that he liked piss; no it was his face that made him cute, and the sounds he made while peeing.

Sounds that even now were drifting into the main room.

“Do guys always moan like that while urinating?”

“No, pretty sure that’s just Gundham.”

“Do you?”

“No way.” Kazuichi was starting to get embarrassed, and hoped that Gundham would hurry up so he could get to the part where Miss Sonia watches him cum.

He dove back down as Gundham left the bathroom, going right for it; if there was one thing he knew how to do besides fixing engines, it was eating women out. He loved the taste of pussy, and though he had only had two women sit on his dick, he had many more sit on his face.

And all of them had said afterwards that he had a magical tongue; a tongue that he now put to good use as he swirled it around her clit.

“Ah!” Her entire body tensed and trembled around him as he experimented to find just the right pace.

He barely even noticed when something hard and velvety was pushed between his ass-cheeks, and hands gripped his hips, but it was okay. He’d already given Gundham the go-ahead after all.

Having a cock between his cheeks was different than he'd expected; for one thing, it actually felt kinda good. He's thought the position would only be for show, not that he'd get off on it.

"Mmhmmm…" He couldn't help but moan against Sonia.

What's more, it was his anus radiating the pleasure, and when the tip of Gundham's cock caught against the ring of muscle, he came.

"W-wh-what? No I…" Helplessly, he looked back at Gundham, who looked as startled as he felt.

"Hey, last night, when I… did it feel good?"

"No, I do not recall pleasure." Gundham looked thoughtful. "Perhaps we should reconsider which of us is the bottom."

"Did you enter Gundham?" Sonia looked very interested.

"No. I tried to, at his request, but he was too tight. I couldn't even get a finger into him, he was that tight, and tense too. So we stopped." Kazuichi sighed; he couldn't deny that he wanted to explore the fact that having his anus rubbed felt good. "Fine, but only for tonight."

"What, precisely, is fine?" Gundham asked, wanting to be perfectly clear.

"You can put it inside me." Kazuichi was so red, he thought his head might explode.

“Really?!” Miss Sonia looked so turned on by the idea of him taking it up the ass, that who was he to put the brakes on it now and say that he’s changed his mind.

“Yes, but only this once and no one else is to know about this!”

“Yes, your secret is safe with me.”

“I concur. ‘Tis nobody’s business but our own.”

“Right?” Now that Kazuichi was warming to the idea, he found himself eager to try it.

He kissed Sonia, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue as the first slick finger slid inside him; unlike with Gundham, it went inside easily, and he realized just how tense the breeder had been at the time.

Then again, the man had not been touched by another in who knows how long prior to that moment, so just jumping into butt-sex was pushing it, and he would have never suggested it himself. The only reason he had been okay with trying it was because it seemed to be what Gundham wanted at the time.

Of course, things are not always as they seem, and Gundham was really only forcing himself into something he didn’t really want because of a vision he’d had. A vision that most likely was only a moment of fantasy, and nothing more.

Kazuichi understood that now, and he understood bending to fit a mold all too well.

And this wasn’t it at all; as unexpected as the revelation was, his ass was made for fucking, not just his dick.

He was so lost in the newfound sensations that he missed almost everything except the sudden removal of the fingers, and he whimpered, pulling away from Sonia to look back at Gundham.

“Ready?”

Mute and eyes wide, he nodded. His hips were gripped tight, and something else was there, knocking at his door, and he relaxed, granting entrance.

It was nothing like the fingers had been, and yet somehow oddly familiar, like he was home again.

Like he was built for this and nothing else. However he was not so far gone as to miss the fact that Sonia was at last close; he redoubled his efforts and soon she was writhing and spasming around her as he coaxed her through three orgasms in a row.

“Kazuichi, that… that was…”

“Good, right? I might be dumb, but I know how to please a woman.”

“That you do.” They kissed again, and he allowed his hands to wander back to her breasts, before coaxing one of hers down to his cock, and she stroked him in time with Gundham’s thrusts.

Then Gundham came, flooding him with warmth, and it was too much. He came so hard his vision went black around the edges and he passed out for a few seconds.

When he came too, Gundham had pulled out and was kissing him, a used condom in one hand. “Got any more of those?”

“Yes, however…”

Kazuichi wasn’t listening as he pumped himself back to full mast and got the condom on. “Miss Sonia, are you ready.”

“You cannot..!” But he still wasn’t listening as he pinned her down and thrust into her tight but soaked vagina.

“NO!”

“Huh?” Only then did he realize something was wrong, as Gundham was looking at him like he’d just broken some demonic seal, and released hell upon the earth.

“What…?”

“I vowed not to let a boy in there until I was married!”

“But Gundham…”

“Used the other entrance.”

“Wait you’re saying what I saw was anal?!” He had never felt like a bigger idiot in his entire life. “Sonia, I… I can’t even begin to make this up to you.” Upset, he began to pull out, but she stopped him.

“No… the damage has already been done. Keep going.”

He could tell by her face that she longed to know what proper vaginal intercourse was like, and since he was already inside her…

“Alright, Miss Sonia, leave it to me! I promise you will not regret this decision!” 

Slowly, he began to rock his hips, pulling out a little at a time as she clung to him, so sensitive she was whimpering, then her hips began to rock in time with his own.

“Yeah like that. You okay?”

“Yes.” She nodded, not wanting him to stop, even as Gundham knelt beside them, doing nothing more than kissing each of them in turn, too spent to do anything further that evening.

Kazuichi was also spent, as he was learning with each thrust into Sonia’s soft, yielding core, but he wasn’t about to give in, not now that she was in his arms, ready and willing, even with the mistake he had made.

Fortunately, her body was primed from being eaten out, and she came quickly, so he allowed himself the same. If there was a next time, he would see how long he could make love to her in one go, but tonight he was simply happy for the chance to make love at all.

Gundham went to use the shower first as they lay together in the afterglow, simply enjoying the moment.

“You shouldn’t stay the night, if anyone else were to suspect…”

“I am certain they already do, however I appreciate the sentiment. I’ll return to my cottage after taking a shower.”

“Oh and uh… I’m ready if you still wanna…”

“Hmm…?” She looked at him in sleepy confusion.

“You know, watch me pee?”

“Oh! Yes.” She idly watched Gundham dress and leave, before standing up and heading into the bathroom, with Kazuichi close behind her.

When they were talking about it before, he thought it might be sexy, but now it just felt awkward as he aimed, and hoped that he would not get stage fright.

He didn’t, and she silently watched the stream leave his tip and flow into the toilet in silence.

“Yes, the serving girl was right; men are cuter when they urinate.” She squatted over the bowl before he could flush, allowing him to watch her relieve herself, but he really wasn’t interested, and went to start the shower instead.

  
“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, it’s just that peeing is a fetish; some people have it, some don’t. I’m okay with you watching me, but I really have no interest in watching anyone else pee. Even someone as beautiful as you.”

“I understand.” She relaxed, and as she had said, she left as soon as she was finished dressing, her hair still damp to the touch from her shower, but Kazuichi was too drained to care.

He collapsed onto his bed, tired but happy, and fell instantly into a deep sleep.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Are you available today?” To his surprise, Gundham, the notorious loner, sat down beside him at breakfast the next day.

“Hmm… what’s up?”

“I am in need of your mechanical expertise, in my cottage.”

“What time?” 

“As soon as possible; I wish to expand the palace of my Four Dark Devas… and spend time with my boyfriend.”

Kazuichi dropped his chopsticks at the last word as the entire room went silent. “We never agreed…”

“Are you saying we are not boyfriends?” Gundham looked like he had swallowed poison.

“No but… I’ll be there right after breakfast, and we can discuss the boyfriend thing in private.” Boyfriend… though he might protest in public, all he planned to say was to keep it private, because ultimately, Gundham was right, he did have a boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
